


A Single Prayer

by writteninhaste



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninhaste/pseuds/writteninhaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Prayer

Uther’s fury knows no bounds.

The fires burn long into the night and Merlin can hear the people scream. Lights dance through the small window in his room, splashing colour and shadow upon the opposite wall. The unending scream of an expecting mother as she burns provides a haunting counter part. He knows that Uther watches, sheathed in righteousness, whilst Arthur actually _kneels_ to beg for, at least, the children to be spared.

Merlin shuts his eyes to block out the light, covers his ears to drown out the sound, and prays for the day when Arthur will be king.


End file.
